ash and dawn love story
by electivier22
Summary: Hello this story is about ash a 19 year old boy that has a new journey with his sinnoh friends dawn and brock as they just get back from their other journeys with people they reunite and start a new one in johto. The first part dates just a couple days they reunited, so as dawn travels with ash she developes feelings for ash but ash dosent notice will the two get together or not?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The beginning

Hello viewers this is my first story so don't review bad, anyways i'm interested in making a love story about ash and dawn from Pokemon so hope you like it and if i get 10 comments i'll make another one that's if i can and want to so anyways enjoy

Just to be clear here is the bio of the characters and who will be in it(like couples they'll be right in the same line)

Ash and dawn age: 19 and 18

Misty and Tracey age: 20 and 22

Gary and Zoey age: 19 and 18

May and Drew age: 18 and 19

Brock and Jasmine age: 23 and 22

Nurse Joy (you get the point with the ages that they all are older)

Officer Jenny

Red

Brandon

Delia

Johanna

(For now the episode will be rated T until later on it progresses to Lemon or anything else like swearing or description)

and others will be added sooner or later enjoy: )

It was a nice summer day in the sinnoh region, trees growing, sun shining bright, and Pokemon howling. But it was just another day for Ash ketchum, Dawn Berlitz, and Brock. As they kept walking down the path to an opening they saw a river so they ran for it hoping to see if a town was near by. They then approached it hoping to see some civilization up ahead but sad to say it was just a river with a huge open space.

Dawn: "Ahhhhh man. I was hoping there would be a place for us to stop by and rest."

Ash: "Well, looks like there won't be one for awhile according to this map."

Brock: "Yeah. Well I guess we set up camp now?"

Ash: "Yeah I guess so."

Dawn: "Okay."

Ash: "Brock, go get the camping supplies out of your bag while Dawn and I will go look for a flat area to set up."

Brock: "Sounds like a plan to me."

Ash: "Alright! Come along Dawn, lets go look for a spot." As the two ran off looking for a spot to set up they found a nice flat area right next to the river.

Brock: "Okay you two, I got the supplies. Just set it up while I look for some firewood to make a fire. While you two set up the tents and get the pots and pans ready, i'll be back in a few minutes. Sound like a plan?"

Ash: "Okay, sounds like a plan. I'll do anything for food when it comes to little chores."

Dawn: "Now that you mention it I'm really hungry, so hurry up Brock. Don't be long!"

Brock: "Okay, just stay calm." Brock then grabbed his poke ball and threw it out. " Go Croagunk! croaa!" the Pokemon said in excitement. "Okay Croagunk, lets go chop some trees down for firewood.

Croagunk: "cro!"

As Brock ran off with his Pokemon Ash had other plans.

Ash: "Alright dawn I will see ya later," he said in a whispering voice.

Dawn: "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING MISTER. YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE AND HELP ME SET UP THESE TENTS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Ash: "Wahhhhhhh you scared me but you don't understand I have to go and get some food at the poke mart without Brock knowing so see ya!"

Dawn: "Oh no you don't." She then grabbed him by the back of the shirt pulling him back over where the unset tent was and made him start to set it up.

15 minutes later...

Brock: "Hey guys i'm back!"

Ash: "Its about time you made it dawn made me stay here and help her set up the tents all by myself while she went over to the river to take a bath! or something.

Brock: "Okay?", "Well anyways hope your hungry because I found some berries to eat until dinner is done."" so do you want some of them?"

Ash: "Hell yeah."

Brock: "Ash don't say that come on just keep your mouth under control until later because what if there is new trainers around you." Like when you first started out?

Ash: "Fine i will."

10 minutes later...

Brock: "Alright you two it is time to eat my wonderful dinner i made for you and me."

Ash: "he.. i mean yes."

Dawn: "its about time if I waited any longer i would starve."

Brock: "you sound just like ash dawn."

Dawn: "really?"

Ash: "yea.. yo... sou..nd ..ust... like...me, he said with food stuffed in his mouth while more was being shoved in all at the same time."

Dawn: "know that is just disgusting ash! see Brock i am nothing like ash!"

Brock: "yes you are in many ways dawn I mean you both had the same goals in life and your journeys started out just like each others and needless to say other little things you have in common too." Dawn then started to blush, while ash just sat there with more food stuffed into his mouth.

**After dinner was over and everyone is now in there tents asleep except for dawn and Piplup**

Dawn: "Piplup do you think ash and i have anything in common?"

Piplup: "Piplup", he said with a nod of the head confirming yes

Dawn: "Okay Piplup I don't know what to do, I mean I do like him I just don't know if he likes me back, actually Iv'e liked him since he climbed team rockets robot to save Pikachu from the stupid machine".

Piplup: "Piplup..." he said with his head down

Dawn: "Okay piplup i'll think of something later so goodnight", she said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**okay guys this may be a short story but it is only the first the next one will be longer than this so i hope you enjoyed this and i hope you will give good reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fans I'm back with another story to tell and I hope you like this one and thank you death101 for your help on getting me started so hope you enjoy : )**

**Chapter 2**

**Today we join ash, dawn and Brock waking up from what seemed like a restless sleep, packing up their gear to head out to the next town**

Ash: "Finally, we got that done it took forever, I thought I would never finish."

Brock: "whatever you say ash, say where is dawn?"

Ash: "I think she is in her tent doing her hair, you know what she is like"

Brock: "sure do, you would think you would know more"

Ash then started to blush, as he knew what Brock meant when he said that

Dawn: "okay piplup thanks!"

Piplup: "piplup"

Dawn: "okay let's go see what ash and Pikachu are doing"

Piplup: "pip!"

Dawn then stepped out of her tent with her normal clothes on she wore in sinnoh (a little bigger in size of course) with her normal beanie on as usual

As both ash and Brock saw this, they then gave a slight nod at dawn that it was time to go to the ship to sail to the johto region from the kanto region

15 minutes later…

Brock: "hurry up you guys the boat is leaving sooooooon!"

Ash and dawn: "wahhhh hold on Brock!"

As the two ran side by side against the wind with their loyal Pokemon Pikachu and piplup Brock saw a spark between the two that he knew they were destined together

Ash: "oh no the boat is starting to leave!"

Dawn: "uh crap and Brock is on their!"

Ash: "Fuck!"

Dawn: "ash when did you stat swearing"

Ash: "as soon as that boat left with Brock on it"

Dawn: "yeah..."

Ash: "no need to worry dawn we will find a way to get to Brock im sure of it"

Dawn: "okay so what do we do now"

Ash: "well lets go to the poke center and rest their until morning"

Dawn: "well its a hell of a long walk to the next town with a poke center because remember this on got destroyed by team rocket a couple of weeks ago"

Ash: "ohhh yeah that's right well lets start walking to saffron city"

Dawn: "okay"

1 hour later

Ash: "well, finally we made it" *pant* *pant*

Dawn: "I" *pant* "know right" *pant*

ash and dawn then went into the Pokemon center to get their room registered by nurse joy

Ash: "hi nurse joy could me and my friend have a room please"

Joy: "okay how long will you attend to it".

Ash: "we'll be out in the morning"

Dawn: "what he means is that we'll be staying one night"

Joy: "okay let me check to see what is available"

Ash: "by the way do you got any fo-"

Dawn slaps him across the face real hard

Ash: "ouuuuuh that hurt"

Dawn: "well you shouldn't interrupt nurse joy while she is getting us a room over some food!"

Ash: "oka-"

Joy: "it looks like their is only a single bed available in the poke center"

Ash and dawn then stared at each other while blushing at the same time

Ash: "okay i call the bed, dawn you can sleep on the floor"

Dawn: "oh yeah we'll see about that"

As the two started to argue about who is sleeping on the ground and who is sleeping on the bed Pikachu grabbed the room keys and ran with piplup to the room to sleep while the trainers stood there bickering about the whole bed and floor thing until finally they went to the room and both fell asleep on the bed

Ash: "uhhhhhhh? yes im on the bed, with dawn?!"

Dawn: "hmm?"

Dawn: "ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ash: "whoa calm down"

Dawn: "did we sleep together?!"

Ash: "I hardly doubt it".

Dawn: "whew! that was a close one".

Ash: "yeah it was"

Dawn: "so anyways im gonna go take a shower and do my hair"

Ash: "okay"

25 minutes later...

Ash: "where is she?"" I've been waiting in the lobby for about 25 minutes!"

Dawn: "im right here," she said as she walked down the hall

Ash: "okay its about time you got here cause we have a boat to catch"

Dawn: "that's right so let"s go already"

Ash: "alright lets"

As ash and dawn grabbed their Pokemon they ran out the door to go catch the next boat to johto

**with Brock on the boat...**

Brock: "man i hope those two are alright being alone, because on this ship im not alone!"

(looks at all the girls)

Brock: "wahhhhhh! im in love".

Croagunk: "croa!"

Brock: "why croagunk?"

**Alright everyone im gonna stop there for now so i hope you liked it and chapter 3 will be coming soon so please review and see you next time(and also thank you again Death101 for your help on how to start my stories you helped me a lot so thanks) : ) oh yeah sorry about the promise for it being longer i swear the next one will be longer so see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello viewers a quick update i will not be able to post the next chapter until like a week cause some things came up so it will be at least another week before i can post it sorry for the mishaps but i will have it posted soon so I'll give you a quick sample of chapter 3**

Ash:so how are we going to get money to get on the boat when Brock always holds our money

Dawn: how the hell am i suppose to know think of something

Ash: Uhhhh! how i have a great idea he said deviously

Dawn: by the looks on your face... OH HELL NO! IM NOT GOING TO A HOOKER!

Ash: what no that no what i was thinking

Dawn: ohhh, okay at least your not a pervert or something

Ash: yeah...

Dawn:well okay tell me your plan...

**okay that's going to be real interesting isn't it well you'll just have to see what happens next and how they'll get out of there money issue :) well thats it chapter 3 will be posted soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello it is now time for the fourth chapter so hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Ash: "alright! dawn I can see the town up ahead"

Dawn: "its about time im tired of walking this trail and not taking any breaks"

Ash: "stop complaining soon we can go get our tickets for the boat to Johto"

Dawn: "now that you mention it what is vermillion city like?"

Ash: "well it is very huge and the 3rd gym leader is there Lt. surge"

Dawn: "really?"

Ash: "yeah, the first time I battled him was when I was traveling through kanto with misty, and Brock when I challenged him the first time I lost with my Pikachu, when I did he told me that it was weak cause it didn't evolve and he told me that Pokémon are better when they evolve so when I went to the poke center nurse joy had given me a thunder stone to evolve my Pikachu but I had to think real hard about it and then after awhile I didn't evolve Pikachu and I beat him without an evolved Pokémon".

Dawn: "wow"

Ash: "I know right so when I beat him I really put his words in the grave"

Dawn: "ha ha I bet you made him feel bad huh?".

Ash: "alright"

5 minutes later...

Ash: "okay we finally made it"

Dawn: "yeah, okay ash you go buy the tickets for the boat and I'll meet you at the docks"

Ash: "okay see you in a little bit"

Dawn: "okay"

Ash then starts to walk away with Pikachu to the marina to go buy tickets for the ship to get on when he then finds himself looking back at dawn walking calmly with piplup to the boat docks to board the ship

**with Ash...**

Clerk: "hello welcome to the Kanto marina how my I be at service"

Ash: "hi uhh, could I get 2 tickets to board the ship to Johto"

Clerk: "sure thing, could you just fill this out and the cost fee is 50$ a person"

Ash: "50 dollars okay her-"

Ash: "what the hell"

Clerk: "is there a problem"

Ash: "yeah"

Clerk: "what is it"

Ash: "I don't have any money"

Clerk: "well im sorry but with no money you cant board the ship so good day sir"

Ash: "crap!"

**With dawn...**

Dawn: "what's taking so long!"

dawn then spots ash walking towards her with a grin on his face

Dawn: "Its about time"

Ash: "Dawn, he said while looking down at his shoes, um where is our money"

Dawn: "I thought you had it"

Ash: "no"

Dawn: "what, don't tell me you lost it"

Ash: "no"

Dawn: "then what"

Ash: "brock has it"

Dawn: "that is bullshit"

Ash: "I know"

Dawn: "why didn't you tell me!"

Ash: "I thought you knew he had always kept the money"

Dawn: "no I always you thought you had it"

Ash: "well okay lets think how we can make 100 bucks to get to Johto before 2:00 p.m."

Dawn: "how the hell am I suppose to know think of something"

Ash: "Uhhhh! how I have a great idea he said deviously"

Dawn: "by the looks on your face... OH HELL NO! IM NOT GOING TO BE A HOOKER!"

Ash: "what no that no what I was thinking"

Dawn: "ohhh, okay at least your not a pervert or something"

Ash: "yeah..."

Dawn: "well okay tell me your plan"

Ash: "so what I want you to do is kind of lead some one to you"

Dawn: "what do you mean"

Ash: "pretend to be a hooker we will lead who try's to take you and when he gives you the money I'll step in like your pimp and beat the shit out of them"

Dawn: "Uhhhh! fine only cause I want to go to Johto"

Ash: "me to like I want to be a pimp"

Dawn: "but where are we going to find a skimpy outfit for me"

Ash: "your already wearing one"

Dawn then punched ash in the stomach and started hitting him

Ash: "ouhh okay stop that hurts!"

Dawn: "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY CLOTHES!"

Ash: "okay you look pretty"

Dawn then started to blush and stopped strangling him

Ash: "cough! uh okay just use those clothes"

Dawn: "okay".

**15 minutes later...**

Ash: "okay I got a guy coming he said 100 dollars for sex"

Dawn: "okay get in position"

the guy walks down the alleyway

?: "are you the hooker im renting"

Dawn: "yeah"

?: "okay good lets go-"

Ash then comes out of nowhere and hits him upside the head with a pipe bar

Dawn: "whew thanks ash that guy looks really scary"

Ash: "okay grab the 100$ and lets go"

Dawn then searches for the money and finds it and runs off with ash to the marina

Ash: "crap its already 1:54 we have to hurry!"

Dawn: "okay just like last time go to the marina and I will wait for you at the docks!"

Ash: "okay".

Ash runs into the marina and tells the lady

Ash: "lady I need 2 tickets for the ship to Johto!"

Clerk: "okay do you have money?"

Ash: "YES!"

Clerk: "okay okay here you go"

ash hands her the money and runs

**With dawn...**

Dawn: "okay where is he!"

Ash: "dawn here lets go"

Dawn: "okay!"

they both run on the boat give the captain the tickets and set sail for Kanto

Ash: "okay that was scary"

Dawn: "I know I thought we would miss that one"

Ash: "okay lets see our room is 549"

Dawn: "there!"

She points out to the far end of the ship with the number room 549

Ash: "okay"

they walk in the room and look around

Ash: "whoa this is real classy"

Dawn: "yeah its pretty"

Ash: "okay dawn im going to bed see yeah in the morning"

Dawn: "okay goodnight ash"

Ash: "goodnight"

**Alright that about raps it up sorry about chapter 3 being so like it was I was just caught up with some stuff and didn't have time for it so here is chapter 3 or 4 probably chapter 4 so hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello viewers sorry for the misunderstanding there will be more stories in the future like maybe 12 more or even more than that so this chapter is just my condolences for the mix up on ending it on chapter 4 so i want to thank you for reading my stories it means a lot and commenting like you do i'm very thankful so chapter 5 will be out in a couple of days and it gets very interesting so stay tuned and ill provide more stories i hope you liked them all so far and ill post it soon thank you again and i'm sorry for misleading you see you in a couple of days so stick around for more stories and after this I've been thinking about making another story about- well that's the point i don't know what to write about so if you have any ideas of who or what couples to do next so give me some ideas and i just might think about making one of your ideas a try and once i read them all ill tell you what story ill do next until next time ill see you in a couple days with ash and dawn love story chapter 5  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the delay had some things to do and my computer got busted so that sucked, so anyways here is the next chapter hope you enjoy and in this chapter a new character is introduced so stick around : )**

**Chapter 6**

as we join the dysfunctional couple they are both sleeping relentlessly in their nice comfy beds dreaming about one another so now we go to ash and dawn

Ash: *yawn* "okay i feel horrible uhhhh dawn?"

Dawn: "wahhh! don't scare me like ash"

Ash: "uhhh sorry dawn but do you know what time it is"

Dawn: "no"

Ash: "its breakfast time!"

Dawn then hit ash upside the head

Ash: "what the hell? what was that for?"

Dawn: "because im tired of you talk-" *stomach growls* uhhhh *blushes*

Ash: "yeah thats what i thought so if anything you should be slapped that stuff hurts you know especially when you get slapped"

Dawn: "fine im sorry"

Ash: "okay no big deal"

Dawn: "uhhhhh" *stomps on his foot*

Ash: "god dammit what the fu-"

*Dawn slaps him across the face before he finished the sentence*

Ash: "damn your abusive to me i feel real sorry for whoever will be your husband or wife"

Dawn: "ARE YOU SAYING ILL BE A LESBIAN WHEN IM OLDER!"

Ash: "no way im just giving a possibility okay"

Dawn: "fine cause i plan on having a husband and kids".(with you hopefully she thought in her head)

Ash: "yeah me too with a wife and kids".( maybe with you)

Dawn: "well okay lets go to the lobby to get something to eat"

Ash: ...

Dawn: "well!"

Ash:...

Dawn: "ASH!".

Ash: "i won't say anything cause i don't want to get hit"

Dawn: "oh come on grab my had im sorry"

Ash: "okay lets go"

they both then walked down the hall holding hands

at the lobby

Ash: "well were here"

Dawn: "yeah so go get us a table and ill grab the food"

Ash: "ok"

Ash then walked to a table and saw someone that would change the future of dawn and ash

Ash: "oh my god, May?"

Just kidding nothing happens between them but it does change their adventure alright continue

May: "huh did you hear that drew?"

Drew: "um no hear what?"

May: "it sounded like-"

**alright that is all for this chapter see what happens next time. i cant predict the time but maybe around a week or less so hope you enjoyed this one and sorry for the long wait the next one will be longer i plan on it **


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry everyone for being way off my time but now im back on track and ready to write another story for you all so please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7**

Ash: "whoa it really is her, ash said as he stopped right in his own tracks"

May: "hey! Ash! over here

Drew: "yeah over here!"

Ash: "hey there guys its been awhile hasn't it"

Drew: "sure has been awhile for sure, so how are you?"

Ash: "Im pretty good how about you two?"

Drew: "well now that you mention it were here on our honeymoon"

Ash: "really?"

May:" yeah sure are, she said while touching Drew's chest"

Drew: "well I think were going to go up to our room now It was nice seeing you"

Ash: "yeah maybe me and dawn and you guys can have dinner with us up on the top deck."

May: "that would be nice so then at 7:00"

Ash: "yeah that sounds okay."

Drew: "alright then at 7:00"

Ash: "okay"

May: "oh and ash tell dawn I said hi"

Ash: "sure thing"

Ash then starts to walk to dawns location waving back at may and drew

15 minutes later...

Ash: "where in the hell is dawn?"

Dawn then came running out of the clothes store with tons of bags

Ash: "what the?"

Dawn: "there you are I was looking all over for you I checked all the restaurants and I still couldn't find you"

Ash: "oh sorry about that I was walking around when you left and found may and drew sitting at a table, so we talked for about a couple minutes and so we then made arrangements for dinner."

Dawn: "oh really that sounds great"

Ash: "yeah I know we have dinner at 7:00 tomorrow"

Dawn: "oh okay, well anyways I need you to come up to the room with me and tell me if I choose the right clothes"

Ash then blushed at this and replied "okay, sure."

they both then walked up to the room together and entered into the room, but what they didn't know was they were about to be tricked by their Pokémon or maybe not tricked but planned

5 minutes earlier..

Pikachu: "okay piplup get ready"

piplup: "already am, I set up the candles and the bed with rose petals and the music, all you got to do is trip them with your tail and they should fall onto the bed."

Pikachu: "understood, lets do this for the sake of our trainers."

Back to the present...

Dawn: "okay lets star-, what the what is this

Ash: "huh did you set this up?"

Dawn: "NO"

Pikachu then tripped both of them onto the bed where dawn then fell on ash

Ash: "whoa-"

Dawn lips had touched his as they both just layed there not knowing what had just happened

Dawn: "uh im so sorry ash"

Ash: "um its okay we just tripped right"

Dawn: "yeah..."

Dawn then got up brushed herself off and walked out of the door

Ash: "wait dawn!"

but it was to late she was already gone

Ash: "ah what did I do this time"

With dawn..

Dawn: "oh my god what did I just do, he probably now hates me for doing that and I didn't even mean to it kind of sucks when things like this happens to you especially when you like them."

Ash: "dawn"

Dawn: "AH what the, where you here all this time"

Ash: "yeah, and me too"

Dawn: "you too wh-"

ash then leaned in and put his lips right to hers as she was surprised he did this she then knew it was okay and then started to kiss him back as they just stood there at the front of the ship kissing each other while the sun set."

With Pikachu and Piplup...

Pikachu: "wow look at our trainers they look so happy"

Piplup: "yeah they do don't they"

Pikachu: "well let them have their time together, oh and I think our work here is done"

piplup: "sure is, so lets go back and get some rest"

Pikachu: "okay"

Back with ash and dawn...

Ash: "Im sorry for everything I've done"

Dawn: "yeah me too so why don't we go back to the room and watch a movie together"

Ash: "sounds romantic"

Dawn then blushed and said "well you can put it that way"

Ash: "come on lets go"

he then put out his hand for dawn to grab it then once she did they walked all the way back to the room to watch a movie and then go to sleep.

**well there you guys have it they finally got together so now what lies ahead you'll just have to wait to find out in chapter 8 thanks for reading oh and again sorry for the wait but the next one will come out sometime so not that long :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello im here again with another ash and dawn love story but so what happened anyways was ash had planned to go to a dinner party with may and drew but he had missed it and instead made dawn cry and sealed her lips with a kiss so they went back and watched a movie and now we find them in bed resting together hope you enjoy :)**

**chapter 8**

morning...

Ash: "uh" ash said looking over to his side to see dawn sleeping quietly," man I guess it wasn't really a dream"

ash then looked over to his other side to check the time

Ash: "hmm well it looks like I should get up and go get everyone some breakfast"

Dawn:" sounds great hun"

Ash jumped up and said

Ash:" whoa dawn you scared the living darkness out of me"

Dawn:" darkness?"

Ash:" oh I didn't want to swear knowing myself of a bad reputation of that so im trying to cut down"

Dawn: "oh okay then so we forgot to go to dinner last night with may and drew"

Ash: "OH SHIT!"

Dawn: "there goes your habit again"

Ash: "dammit, fuck, never mind"

Dawn: "whoa you opened a can of swearing

Ash: "well anyways lets go apologize to them and go have breakfast"

and then all of a sudden someone started to knock on the door

Dawn: "I bet its them"

Ash: "think so"

ash then ran over to the door and opened it

May:" okay what were your intentions mister"

Ash:" well we forgot to come so now were ready to go so-"

May:" DAWN!"

Dawn:" MAY!"

Ash:" and this is where it all ends for me and dawn"

**with drew...**

Drew:" okay ill see you when I get to Johto"

?: "okay I cant wait to see you babe"

Drew:" I know me to, hey I got to go but when I get there well have some makeup sex ok"

?: "okay I like what I hear see you"

drew then hangs up the phone and starts talking to himself

Drew:" okay so now I need to go play husband for a little bit and I can actually love who I want that dumb brown headed wife off mine will get so sad it will probably lead her to suicide and I wont have to kill her ha heh its the perfect murder plan."

Back with ash, dawn, and may

May: "man I wonder where drew is"

Ash:" yeah I know, are you sure you told him to come here yeah I sent him a text cause he was on the phone with someone else so he should of got it"

Dawn:" oh, here he is"

Drew: "hey everyone sorry I was late I was on the phone with my mom"

May:" oh I knew it"

Drew: "so what should we start at"

Ash: "well me and dawn have decided to start dating after all of those years"

Drew: "well congratulations to you and dawn(the best part is you'll have to think of a dead may either hung or shot by herself so it has to ruin you)

Ash: "okay so lets eat"

Drew then got a phone call

RING RING RING!

Drew: "oh please excuse me that's my mom I have to take this may so please excuse me"

May:" okay.."

Drew started to walk away and talk on the phone

May:" fucking asshole!"

Dawn:" what?

Ash:" yeah what?"

May:" well heres the thing hes always on the phone with his mom and never really puts time into me just his stupid phone"

Ash:" here ill go talk to him"

May:" really?"

Ash:" yeah sure"

ash then sat up kissed dawn and then walked his way to drew

With drew...

Drew: "okay why did you call me"

?: "well I got bored so I thought we could do some phone sex"

Drew: "listen well have as much of that when I get there okay"

?:" okay just be quick I want you badly"

Ash:" what the hell?", he said in a whispering voice

Drew:" okay bye"

ash then moved away and went back to the lounge and sat down

May: "well how'd it go"

Ash:" all good we just sat and talked"

May: "good"

**NIGHT...**

with ash and dawn in there bed...

Ash: "well tomorrow is when we arrive in Johto"

Dawn: "yeah it is so what now"

Ash: "well I guess we can have some fun if you get what im saying"

Dawn: "really don't you think its a little early to be doing that stuff"

Ash: "no, not since we've known each other for so long"

Dawn: "okay I guess we can try"

Ash: "okay"

ash then sat upright on the bed and started to kiss dawn

dawn was shocked at how fast he was with him kissing her so she just started to kiss back and then ash opened his mouth and started to use tongue while dawn was still knew to how kissing worked it was as if ashes tongue was teaching her in a way. Then ash took off his shirt letting his body show to dawn even though she had seen his body before this was nothing like when he was littler so she started to take off her shirt to reveal a teal bra that ash had taken a liking to, he then hugged her instantly with her not knowing what to do while blushing

Dawn: "um ash, what are you doing"

Ash: "well I think we should wait were not ready so why not just sleep on my chest for now"

Dawn:" okay that seems nice"

Ash: "okay dawn good night"

Dawn: "good night ash"

she then pulled the blanket over her and laid there on ashes chest then as she watched him turn off the lamp she abruptly fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing ash is always there for her.

**well okay guys there you have it chapter 8 man so many mysterious things happened so anyways who do you think drew is seeing and will may really die from this well find out in chapter 9 thanks for watching hope you enjoyed it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello viewers and here is chapter 9 that will explain mostly everything and reveal a lot of things so I hope you enjoy and be ready for chapter 10 :)**

**chapter 9**

It was a bright morning with the sun shining and the bird Pokémon chirping with people talking and carrying on of their very own lives so now we go to ash and dawn sleeping in holding on tight to each other as they rest while there Pokémon are sleeping silently.

Ash then woke up and looked around the room while holding onto his head as a slight dizziness had occurred, he then started to shake dawn slightly to get her to wake up.

Dawn:" good morning honey".

Ash:" good morning".

Dawn:" okay we should get ready to get off the boat and find brock."

Ash:" sounds great", ash said as he got out of bed kissed dawn and went into the bathroom.

Dawn:" okay hurry cause I got to do my hair and get ready too".

Ash:" okay!"

later that morning...

Ash:" okay looks like were all ready correct?"

Dawn:" yep lets go".

Ash then grabbed dawns hand while Pikachu jumped on his trainer and dawn held piplup with her left arm, they walked out the door out onto the deck with their bags and were ready to get off the boat.

as they were walking the captains voice came on and said," okay everyone its been a great ride but it ends here if you would please not push and shove and walk nicely off the pathway we will have no problems and we all can get to our destination faster, hope you've had a fun trip and remember be safe good luck with you and its been a pleasure thank you.

Ash:" okay before we go we should meet up with may"

Dawn:" what about drew"

Ash:" yeah sure"

Dawn:" okay what is the matter".

Ash: "its better if you don't know okay", he then kissed her and sent her on her way off the boat.

Dawn:" what, ash!"

Ash: "its okay dawn just wait for me and I'll be there with may".

Dawn:" dammit ash what do you mean".

ash then waved to dawn real quick and went to find drew

with brock...

brock: "okay where are you guys, maybe I should go back to the pier and look there for them".

brock then started to run to the pier with his hands in the air and his eyes looking around for any people who were ash and dawn

back with ash...

Ash:" okay scumbag drew where are you"

then all of a sudden a hand reached out and grabbed him by the mouth

Ash:"mmmmmmhhhm what the, drew!"

Drew:" your not going to ruin this for me you pesky runt I will get may killed or even you killed then me and zoey will be together with out any disruptions by you ingrates!"

drew then let go of ash and pulled out a knife

Ash:" what the fuck?, so that's how it is lets go then!"

drew then started slashing recklessly missing every swing as by ash dodging it and moving swiftly with the wind as drew grew out tired he threw the knife and of course he got ash right in the leg.

Ash:" ahhhhhhh!,hmmmmm!"

Drew:" got you little bastard!"

Ash then took the opportunity to punch drew in the face but drew was expecting it so he deflected and pushed ash towards the edge of the ship facing out to the water and said to him," goodbye ash"

ash then looked up and smiled and looked at drew and said," have a nice time in hell"

Drew:" whatever"

drew then pulled the knife out of his leg and stabbed him in the side missing all the organs and pushed him off the boat saying," die".

ash then looked out over to the pier as he fell into the water and made a big splash

Drew:" ha look at him floating to the bottom its so funny, hm I feel like I killed him but he's still alive, heh I don't care he'll probably bleed to death its just to good to be true."

drew then cleaned any blood of the deck and walked away.

with may...

May:" oh my god I cant believe drew did this to me, first he is seeing someone else and now he locked me up in this room I don't even know just my luck with men".

she then started to cry

Drew:" shut the hell up whore", he said while hitting the door.

May:" FUCK YOU!"

Drew:" whatever you say"

with dawn...

Dawn:" where is ash", she said in a worried voice looking around the ship nervously knowing it leaves soon".

then all of a sudden a voice was shouting dawn

Dawn:" huh?"

brock:" hey dawn!"

Dawn:" brock?!"

brock:" hey"

Dawn:" hey"

Brock:" where's ash at"

Dawn:" he's on the boat but he's been there for a while now"

Brock:" okay I'll go get him, you stay here okay"

but before dawn could say okay he ran onto the ship in search of ash

Dawn:" I hope you find him brock"

with brock...

brock:" okay ash where are yo-"

Drew:" come to play like ash did"

Brock:" what? drew? well its good to see yo-"

Drew:" save it for when you see me in hell"

brock:" oh I get it you hurt ash or did something to him"

drew:" yep I stabbed him in the leg and side then pushed him over the boats edge into the water"

Brock:" what? no way"

drew:" yep if he's alive he should be dead by now"

brock then ran up to drew and started to punch him rapidly in the face and stomach while saying" this is for ash" he then gave him one last blow to the face and threw him into the boats wall on deck.

drew:" *spits out blood* okay im sorry for that he said in a helpless voice while he stood up

brock:" I don't give a shit!"

Drew then pulled out a knife and ran at brock

brock:" get that weak shit out of here!" he said, then grabbed drews hand reversed the knifes location and stabbed drew in the chest

drew:' ouuuuuuuha- damn why me" he said

brock grabbed drew and picked him up and threw him over the boat

Brock:" looks like I fed the magikarps"

brock then left the area and got off the boat running towards dawn

brock:" okay dawn lets go to the beach fast I'll explain everything later!"

Dawn:" okay"

brock and dawn then started to run to the beach below the pier

Brock:" okay look for ash in the water floating"

Dawn:" what the hell!"

Brock:" sorry I'll explain but we don't have that much time left so lets go!"

Dawn:" okay"

with ash...

Ash:" uh where am I", he said in a whimpering voice

ash then realized he was at a island on a beach with his clothes all wet and ripped and a knife in his side

Ash:" ah my side it hurts!"

he looked at the knife in him and knew he had to pull it out so he took a hold of it and pulled fearlessly and ruthlessly as hard as he could to pull it out

Ash:" ahhhhhhhhhh!"

ash then fainted while blood was rushing out of his side and would soon clot up and stop bleeding, but ash wasn't near brock and dawn but a evolved magikarp had dragged him to this island about 20 miles out from shore where dawn and brock were

with brock and dawn...

Brock:" and that's what happened to ash".

dawn:" oh my god I hope ash is alright" dawn then started to cry and put her face into her lap thinking about ashes heart warming smile and how the first time she had seen it when he had rescued his Pikachu from team rocket

brock:" its okay dawn we'll find him"

Dawn then looked up at the stars and said," I hope so".

**Okay viewers there you go chapter 9, pretty intense huh well thanks for reading and just keep checking in on for the next chapter to find out what happens so thank you hope you enjoyed it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello viewers and im now back with another ash and dawn love story this one is a little bit shorter then the last but its okay and after this series stick around to see some more animes that involve a lot of different genres as to action and love to comedy to much others but anyways thanks for reading and heres chapter 10 hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10**

It was a dark stormy day with the wind blowing and the trees howling but there was no rain today for it was a dry windy day we now take the scenes to ash laying on the beach on his back sleeping...

with ash

ash had finally awoken from what seemed like a restless slumber to find the dark clouds out and the wind blowing. He had taken a quick glimpse of his clothes to see them dry now but ripped up and sandy. He had slowly taken his time to rise up and take a look around him to see what he was up against and where he was, but he had no clue where he was or how he had got there all he remembered was being stabbed by a knife by drew himself and pushed into the sea.

Ash:" ahh, it seems my side still hurts and im alone here on this deserted island," he said still thinking about the knife wound and how drew betrayed him so dumbfoundingly ,and may plus all the others he had befriended. he felt such anger down inside of him and hatred towards drew he could not stand it at all, it was as if he would do anything to get to drew and kill him but that wasn't the point to ash. Drew and him were friends and to see that this had happened, it disgusted ash so much he couldn't stand to live with that In his head.

Ash:" okay, lets see I should find which way is north, east, south, and west before I can do anything," he said while looking up into the sky," but I cant tell right now with the clouds covering the sky and the sun. all ash could do now is find some wood and make a fire to continue the journey to land from this island.

with drew...

drew had awoke finally to find himself on a island all alone with no food or shelter he had gotten up fast and felt a small ache in his chest, he had looked at it but nothing was there but a little bruise and nothing else but he had thought he had gotten stabbed( which he did but he was healed by a Pokémon that had carried him to this island) he had rubbed his chest a little and started to walk in a panicky fashion along the shore thinking of how brock had kicked the shit out of him.

15 minutes later...

Drew had fell asleep and it was nighttime but he could not stop thinking about ash dieing so easily and not putting up any of a great fight but to put up an okay of a fight so he rested aside and fell asleep.

morning with ash...

it was now morning and the skies had cleared up with the sun shining and not even a breeze blowing at all just the sun glowing with warmth. He had gotten up to find this and then stretched his body out to feel a little relaxed but he could never fully be relaxed without dawn by his side resting upon him he had thought of the last kissed they had before he had waved goodbye real quick and had gotten stabbed by drew. It was kind of irritating to him that he didn't kiss her but only if he knew that was the last time they would of ever talked or got to spend time with each other. So beyond that he had started walking the beach thinking of dawn and brock and how he would get back to them and how if they would get to him. as ash thought this he had fell to his knees and started to shed a single tear knowing he could die and never see dawn or anyone ever again. But after one tear fell another one had fell upon it which lead to the next until he had busted out crying holding his head into his hands scared. He had never really been scared before cause only one thing was there to drive him to be heroic and daring and that was pokemon. He then lifted his head up and felt a sudden rush of energy so he took this chance to wipe the tears off his face and get up to sprint down the beach holding his arms in the air saying" I WILL FIND DAWN, BROCK, AND LAND!" he then stopped dead in his tracks to see a green haired figure resting on the shore sleeping like he was safe at home in his mothers care. Ash had then walked over and identified the figure as drew.

Ash:" hey wake up you dirty rat!"

Drew:" huh?", he had said looking over at ash who was glaring at him" ah!, ash so your alive isn't that good so now that I found you lets go back to Johto"

Ash:" I don't think so drew right now your nothing but dead to me so lets end this shall we" ash then grabbed drews arm rolled him onto his back and kicked him in the face knocking him out and breaking his nose.

night...

Drew had then slowly opened his eyes to see the sky was dark and a warm glow off right to his side with rocks around him, actually what it really was, was a fire ash had made while finding stones to sit on and to block any wild pokemon and while going at it he found some dinner for him to.

Ash:" well hello sleeping beauty how'd you sleep?"

Drew:" fuck you asshole why does my nose hurt?

Ash:" whoa crabby, let me explain, you are tied up with some vines I found and I kind of broke your nose sowwy", he said in a little annoying kid voice.

Drew:" ah!, why me?"

Ash:" I'll tell you, why it is you, its because your a little lying two timing no good betraying son of a bitch".

Drew:" hey guess what"

Ash:" what?"

Drew:" that time I stayed at your house while you were in hoen, I fucked Delia in the anus while she blasted on my massive bear dick"

Ash:" your going to die now".

ash then sat up grabbed the stick he used as a poker for the fire, he put it in the fire to burn, then he went over to drew punched him in the face to knock him out or daze him for a minute or to which gave him a few seconds to pull the vines off him and then he pulled his pants off him plus his boxers revealing his penis, he then grabbed the stick and said," well say goodbye to your cub cock bro", he then took the sharpened hot burning stick and started to stab and hit his dick drew in very much pain widened his eyes and screamed bloody murder as ash kept hitting and stabbing it with the fire stick he smiled and said," its better to be in pain then a dead man right drew?" he then started to laugh and then stopped. He then saw bits and chunks everywhere with blood all over him and the stick he then said," okay next the balls in the morning and for now you can lick the blood off the stick so he stuck the stick in his mouth and sat back down and said just wait drew it gets worse. "don't worry you wont die but after im done with you im going to send you to the police and you can rot in there for attempt of murder and second degree assault its jus to good", he said while smirking," okay goodnight and ill see you in the morning", he said while drifting off to sleep.

**okay that is chapter 10 for you and sorry for the fowl language it was pretty bad this time but pretty wicked of what happened okay guys just keep checkin in on when 11 will be out and hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
